


A bouquet of Lillie's, Violet's and Carnations

by randmwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Spoilers for basically every Route but Blue Lions, chapter 3 was edited slight due to the dlc, characters probably a bit ooc, primarily from Edelgard's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Byleth is unable to kill Edelgard during the battle of the imperial palace and offers her a different solution.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. chapter 1

“Your path lies across my grave, it is time for you to find the courage to walk it.” Edelgard states trying to coax her former professor into taking her life so that they bloody conflict she started can reach its end.

“if I must fall… let it be by your hand”. The emperor can finally see Byleths resolve harden and she beings to move towards her, raising her blade above her head ready to finally end her former student’s life Edelgard resigns herself to her fate and before Byleth takes her life she confesses what she truly desired. “I wanted to walk with you.”

Edelgard closes her eyes waiting for the blow to come but it never does after a few seconds she hears the clang of a sword falling to the floor and a weight falling across her shoulders. The emperor finally opens her eyes again to see that her former professor has wrapped her in an embrace.

Byleth finally responds. “I can’t not matter how much I should want to I cannot bring myself to kill you. Even after everything that you have caused.” Arms tightening around Edelgard as she speaks.

“please Byleth you must. I cannot go on after seeing all the violence I’ve caused for nothing. my hopes and dreams are dead, and I should die with them.” Edelgard pleas tears beginning gently fall down her cheeks as she finally returns the green haired women hug.

After a few minutes of silence asides from Edelgards sobbing Byleth finally responds “It does not have to be this way Edelgard your dreams don’t have to die here. Tell me what they are and I will try to change the world for you. The war is over you do not need to be another casualty in it” Byleth pauses and lets out a sigh before beginning again voice shaking slightly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t support you at the holy tomb so long ago I was scared and didn’t want to see you, or Rhea die so I panicked and chose her.”

“I want to put my faith in you Byleth I truly do… but will you really be willing to rid Fodlan of crests and nobility even after fighting for the church that supports the current system?” Edelgard questions as she tightens her embrace around the green haired women.

Byleth slowly loosens herself from Edelgard grip and rises the light that seeps into the throne room framing byleth like a halo. “I am more then willing the system is horrible and has destroyed so many lives of people I cared dearly about.”

Byleth offers her hand to Edelgard. “Back during our reunion, you said that our paths would never cross, but I think you may have been wrong about that.” She says as a warm smile spreads smile spreads across her face. Edelgard accepts Byleths hand and rises with her help finally starting to feel hope again for the first time in months.

“I truly hope I was Byleth.” Edelgard replies as they make their make their way out of throne room hand in hand. “Now that I have conceded defeat, I think it’s time you freed the Archbishop let me take you to her she will be necessary for what comes next.”

As the duo make their way down to the prison Byleth suggests that Edelgard wait for her to finish speaking with the former archbishop before reveling herself as to not startle the older woman. The former emperor agreed with this idea if her and Rhea were somehow going to be working together it would be best ease Rhea into this situation. When the two arrived at the entrance to the prison Edelgard finally looked up at former teachers face to see a slight smile on the usually stoic women’s face.

Edelgard can hear the sobs of the older women echoing through the halls. Even though she has no love for the her the former archbishop couldn’t help but feel a small pang of guilt over the archbishop’s cries, And Byleths comforting words. As Byleth and Rhea emerge from the cell the archbishop leaning on Byleth for support, Edelgard can see Rhea covered in bruises white dress stained with blood and grime.

“What is she doing still alive?” Rhea asks voice weak and shaking as she tries to hide behind Byleth.

“Rhea what has happened to you who hurt you.” Edelgard asks voice heavy with concern over the injuries the green haired women sustained while she was imprisoned. Edelgard gave strict orders to never harm the archbishop to all her subordinates.

“Do not try to feign ignorance both your ghastly dark mages and the Agarthan masquerading as your uncle both said that my torture was due to your direct orders!” Rhea sates voice sounding hoarse and weak despite trying to yell at the younger women.

“Rhea I know you won’t believe me I never ordered your torture in fact I ordered the very opposite my plan was to have you exiled after the wars end.” The white-haired woman pauses lilac eyes wavering for a moment.

“And to be completely honest with you I truly have no idea why the professor decided to spare me after I pleaded for my death, so trust in her that there is a reason I am still here.”

Rhea lets out a soft sigh and looks to Byleth who gives her a slight nod and soft smile. “Fine for now I will trust in Byleth plans. But know this Edelgard Von Hresvelg I will never forgive you for you’re the sins you have committed!” Rhea declares mint eyes filled with rage.

“I expected nor desired nothing more from you then that.” The former emperor replied gaze casting downward under Rhea’s intense glare.

Byleth finally decides to join the conversation trying her best to alleviate the pressure. “Now that, that is over with I think it about time we head back to meet with the others.”

As the three make their way out of the prison Edelgard pauses and lets the green haired women continue informing them that she just needs a moment. She removes her crown and stares at it feeling it’s weight in her hands; no longer will she need to be burdened by the weight of it she decides this will be the perfect time to discard it her goal and duty as an emperor are gone now and the crown should be gone with them.

_Hubert, Randolph, Ladislava I’m so sorry I failed all of you, you all put your trust into me, and my ideals and it only led to your death’s. When we meet in the after life, I do not expect nor deserve forgiveness from any of you.”_ Edelgard thinks as she reflects on the past events.

As she joins back with the other two Byleth notices the change of her appearance and her smiles widens. “I’m glad you got rid of that crown Edelgard both you and Rhea no longer need to be burdened by them.”

Edelgard finally smiles again for the first time since her time at Garrag Mach. “Thank you Byleth I promise that I will support you for as long as you will have me.” she replies with sincerity as she slips her hand into byleth’s.

“Byleth that means the world to me it sounds sublime to not have to carry the weight of the church on my shoulders after a millennium of it.” Rhea replies the joy of no longer being the archbishop clear in her voice. The white-haired women look’s over to Rhea taken aback to see tears streaming down her cheeks and a wide grin. I truly thought that She would be a lot more upset at the concept of her losing her grip on humanity. The former emperor muses to herself.

“Rhea I know you and I do not see eye to eye on a whole number of things, but I think we can both agree to make sure the Byleth does not fall to the same trappings that befell both of us.” Edelgard suggests attempting to give the older women a soft smile.

“That is one thing I can agree with you on, though it may be best for you not to make assumptions on my world view for certain matters, though that discussion should most likely be saved for a later date. But I digress with the mistakes both you and I have made as rulers we should be more then capable of making ensuring Byleth’s success as a leader.” Rhea replies smile remaining on her face but eyes reflecting how serious she was about this statement.

“I’m right here you know.” Byleth grumbles, “no reason to talk like I’m not… Thank you both though I don’t think I will be able to lead without both your help the last few months have been extremely trying.”

As the trio make their way out of the imperial palace the former emporer braces herself for all her former friends’ hatred and outrage over her actions and the pain that they have suffered because of her. Edelgard could not blame them if they have all come to despise her even though she will always believe her war was for a just cause it also caused immense suffering for all of the people in Fodlan. When Edelgard slows walks out of the palace she is blinded by the harsh light of Enbar’s afternoon sun for a brief moment before her eyes adjusting and seeing the stunned faces of all her former class mates.

Caspar and Ferdinand slowly draw their weapons preparing for what ever may come. Edelgard looks around nervously trying to see if all of her former had survived the battle, she lets out a sigh of relief they all made it, and none looked severely injured. Silence fills the court yard no one knowing how to react to the white-haired women still being alive.

Dorothea finally tries to break the awkward silence. “So, Edie… glad you can finally join us. But if I may ask why are you still here? No offence but you really don’t like the type to just give up when things get rough.”

“You would be right I’m not but.” Edelgard pauses for a moment trying to gather her thoughts to properly explain the situation to the songstress. “As I was begging for my death Byleth hesitated to kill me and pleaded with me to live on and to help her forge a better future.” She sees a slight twinkle or Dorothea’s eye as she finishes telling her what happened.

“Oh, how romantic.” Dorothea replies with a smirk. “it truly sounds like the plot twist of a love story that everyone thinks will end as a tragedy. But in the last moments of the third act they show the audience the true love conquers all.” Dorothea finishes spinning her tale as she wraps her arms around one of Petra’s.

Edelgard could feel Blyeth tense up as Dorothea’s tale ends, she briefly wonders where the green haired woman’s desire to spare her came from.

“You must not be doing to much of the teasing They have just been starting to see other with out the killing.” Petra says sternly while looking at the brunette with a slight pout.

“Don’t worry my dearest Petra I promise I won’t tease them to much or at least just them.” Dorothea replies with a cheeky smirk. “Isn’t that right lady Rhea how was being saved by your very own dashing knight.”

Edelgard looks over to Rhea to see that her cheeks are a bright shade of crimson much to her surprise Edelgard never really thought that Rhea would have those kinds of feelings for anyone.

Rhea coughs gently into a closed fist before replying attempting to center herself. “Sadly Dorothea from my experience it is far less glamorous then your opera’s have led you to believe.”

Byleth let’s a gentle laugh before replying softly. “I’m sorry Rhea if I wasn’t sleeping for five years, I would have tried to save you much sooner.”

Edelgard looks away from the scene the regret of not at least visiting the mint haired women a few times to ensure she wasn’t being abused making it to painful to watch. Edelgard looks back to the palace and see’s a girl with bright green hair running through the halls wearing the armor of a falcon knight.

“Rhea I am so glad to see that you are still alive Seteth and I were so very worried about you.”

The young girl says panting heavily from running to see the archbishop again.

Rhea untangles herself from Byleth to wrap flayn in a tight hug “Flayn I’m glad you are safe as well though I’m surprised to you dressed up like this I did not think Seteth would approve of you fighting on the front line.” Rhea responds tenderly

“I still do not but I trust Byleth and those under her command to keep Flayn safe.” Seteth says with a gentle tone dissimilar to the typical stern tone Edelgard was used to hearing as he finally catches up to Flayn.

"But now is not the time for this chatter Flayn show them the note Hubert has left for us.” Seteth Requests, Flayn untangles herself from the mint haired women’s hug to pull out a neatly rolled up piece of parchment as the girl beings to read Edelgard interrupts.

“If the content of the letter is what I assume it

to be it is best that we do not read it out in the open we should return to your base of operation I’m afraid this war is not as over as we would all like it to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this comes off as a bit harsh towards Edelgard I love her but a big part of her characters is how much she feels and understands the weight of her own actions..

Three weeks since her defeat and Edelgard has struggled to adapt to her new role in the world. She was no longer the revolutionary emperor that planned to unify Fodlan to destroy the crest system and church that supported it. Now she was simply an advisor to Byleth the current Archbishop. Edelgard was shocked when Byleth decided to give her a full pardon for declaring war on the church despite many demanding she be executed. The archbishop held firm in her stance claiming it was the will of the goddess though Edelgard was extremely hesitant to believe that.

Being able to discard the heavy scarlet armor she wore during her time as emperor for dark red trousers and light high collared blouses that would ensure her scars remain hidden. Her horned crown was discarded in the imperial palace’s dungeon and replaced with an off-centre pony tail she thought it was a surprisingly appt metaphor since getting rid of the crown was supposed to grant her freedom no longer burdened by being an emperor but still possibly being able to create the world she dreamed of. But removing her crown did not erase what she had done. She could still feel the weight of every action on her shoulders so many died for her revolution just for her goals to slip out of her reach. And yet, she remained bearing all the responsibility for every one of them no matter how uncertain she is of deserving of this opportunity she will take it for all of those that have fallen.

“Edie.” Edelgard is stirred from her from her thoughts as she hears Dorothea’s gentle voice from across the table that they were having lunch on and feels the songstresses hand rest on top of hers providing a small sense of comfort to the white-haired women.

“I know that look in your eyes you’re thinking about them again. I can’t truly understand how much you are hurting and how much guilt you are feeling right now. But I’ll help support you for as long as I can” The songstress softly affirms, the sadness that she is feeling poorly hidden behind slight smile.

“Thank you, Dorothea even after everything I have done to you, I am still able to consider you a dear friend.” The white-haired women replies with sincerity a small smile manifesting on her face.

“it’s nothing Edie I understand why you started the war if it wasn’t for Byleth, Perta and Manuela I probably would have been fighting under your banner. And even now I still want to see you destroy the crest system. Far too many people’s lives were destroyed by it.” The brunette responds gently squeezing Edelgard’s hand. She looks up to see the warmth and trust in the songstress’s emerald eyes.

“I will attempt to I cannot guaranty what I will be able to accomplish while still working with the Rhea and the church, but I will do everything within my power to remove it.”

“Edie I’m sure you will be able to get rid of crests if Byleth told you she wanted to support you before and maybe Lady Rhea will be more willing to change then you think.” The songstress reassures her.

After a moment of looking into her gaze the former emperor another wave of guilt. How could Dorothea still look at her and her ambitions in a positive light after the horrors the war has caused her. Even though Dorothea had chosen to fight in the war she deserved so much better then to suffer through all of it. She was far to kind for all of it and far to kind to be sitting across from the women that caused her to experience it.

Edelgard quickly rises from the table her and the songstress were sharing. “I’m so sorry but I have to go I just remembered that I have to do something for Byleth.” The white-haired women state’s as she tries to remain calm, she quickly made her way out of the dining hall keeping her eyes downcast to avoid seeing the glares that people give her. As she makes her way out of the dining hall, she can vaguely make out Dorothea awkwardly bidding her farewell.

Byleth, Dorothea and a few others may have been forgiving enough to treat her kindly it was not the same for most of the other residents of the monastery. Though no one has attempted to harm her she can still hear people whispering of the mad emperor that had her rebellion crushed. That nonetheless was still allowed to live due to the grace, patience and divine wisdom of their new archbishop, Byleth.

Edelgard strode her way through the monetary trying to quickly make her way through Garreg Mach trying to avoid seeing the hateful glances and hearing the unpleasant remarks she has become accustomed to. She finally made it to her one of her safe havens in the monetary the room she was staying in. Edelgard made her way to her bed and rested upon it bringing her knees to her chest. The familiar softness of the bed slightly helps in easing her stress. She begins taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. But no matter how much she tries to push those thoughts down they kept manifesting. Every moment of pain that she caused to everyone in Fodlan all the death that was the cost of her failed revolution. Maybe if she just attempted to. Her train of thought was interrupted by a gentle knocking on her door. _That must be Dorothea coming to check up on me,_ Edelgard thought to herself how flimsy her excuse was and how quickly she ran off must have worried the songstress.

“You may come in.” She says not looking up to check on who entered her room hearing the typical clack of heels that she is used to hearing from her friend. Edelgard is surprised to hear the high-pitched voice of Flayn instead of dorothea’s.

“Edelgard are you feeling well? I was going to the dining hall to see what fish they were offering today and noticed how distressed you looked leaving it I thought it would be wise to come check up on you.”

“I’m fine Flayn thank you for worrying about me.” Edelgard responds bluntly.

“You do not seem fine Edelgard most people that are fine do not run off to hide in their room.” The green haired girl replies in a calm manner a slight tinge of distress on her voice.

“you’re correct maybe I’m not fine there is currently a lot weighing on me and I’m no longer sure I can deal with the feelings I’m having.” She answers hoping to stop the green haired girl from prodding any further about Edelgard troubles she didn’t deserve the niceties of Flayn helping her. “I don’t think you would be able to help with this Flayn. but thank you for your concern.”

She is surprised to see that instead of leaving Flayn moves the chair that was at her desk so that it faces where Edelgard is sitting and takes a seat. “I think I may be more well equipped to helping you then you believe if you are willing to speak about it.”

The white-haired women open’s her mouth to respond but closes after a moment to consider how to respond. “I apologize but I don’t think I would be comfortable asking for your assistance.” Edelgard responds to the mint haired girl before continuing.

“But I would like to take this opportunity to apologize about your kidnapping five years ago. I may not have ordered your kidnapping or desired you to be harmed in any way but… my ambitions did lead to it you have no reason to accept my apology nor do I expect you to accept my apology nor do I think I deserve it.” She utters awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact with Flayn voice quieter and more timid then her usual tone.

Flayn stares at the white-haired women clearly perplexed by the statement “So, you did not commit, order or desire my kidnapping but you still feel the need to apologize for the actions that were committed by others?”

“Yes, even though I did not personally cause or mean you any harm, harm still fell upon you because of my actions and ambitions.” The white-haired women replies apologetically still unable to look the girl in her eyes.

The sea foam green haired takes a couple minutes to understand her insistence on apologising to her. “Ah I understand if it will help ease, your conscious then I accept your apology. But I do ask please refrain from making any plans that made lead to my kid napping again.” Flayn replies cheekily attempting to help assuage the white-haired women of her guilt a slight smile on her face.

Edelgard finally attempts to look Flayn directly in her eyes and beings to feel slightly calmer due to her warm but oddly ancient feeling gaze a slight smile begins to appear on Edelgard. “I assure you no further plans will be made that may end up with any harm befalling you. I plan on working with Byleth and Rhea help my dreams come to fruition.”

Edelgard begins to become lost in thought again the thought of her failures overwhelming her again. _I have already failed to carve my own path to the future I desire now all I can hope is that they will be willing to see eye to eye with me I’m sure Byleth will, but I can’t assume the same for Rhea. I’m directly opposing the gifts that she claims the Goddess gave to humanity why would she agree to help me destroy that. And would Byleth be willing to turn against Rhea if push comes to shove?_

She is jolted out of her thoughts by Flayn starting to speak again. “thank you for the assurance I may not have needed any, but it is appreciated. now is their any other way I would be able to assist you? Or would you prefer if I take my leave?”

Edelgard takes a moment to ponder her course of action before responding“If I may ask how would it be best to apologize to Rhea and would you allow me to? Her suffering was cause by my failures as a leader and I would like to attempt to begin to make amends since we are on the same side now.”

Flayn spends a few minutes pondering the inquiry before responding to Edelgard “If you truly wish to apologize, I will let you see her, but I will be waiting outside just as a precaution even if I think you mean no harm to her I will not take any risks regarding her safety. And as for an apology it would be best to just be as sincere and heartfelt as possible it would also not hurt if you bring her favorite soup and bread. I believe they are making it in the dining hall today though it would be best if you waited for the soup to cool down since Rhea detests hot food. It would also be a good idea to bring up Byleth when you can.”

Edelgard can’t help but be confused by the final part of her statement surely that must be in jest. “That’s all understandable thank you Flayn. I must ask though are you serious about Rhea not being fond of hot food? Surely the women that can turn into a dragon and breath fire would have no problem with it?”

The green hair girl gives her a confused look as if her previous statement should have left no room for questions. “No I am being completely serious for as long as I can remember she has never liked it I have absolutely no idea why. Now if you have no other questions shall we be off?”

The white-haired women let’s out a sigh and begins to get up from her bed understanding that she will not receive a better answer to her question. “I suppose there is no better time then the present.”

The duo began to make their way to the dining hall making polite small talk primarily to fill the void of silence between them primarily about the goings on around the monastery and various people’s plans now that the war is over. Edelgard was glad that even through the hell of war people still found a future to look forward to the future. Some like Annette and Mercedes have decided to stay at the monastery to teach or become clerics. others have decided to travel like Cathrine and Shamir who planned to head of to Dadga to be wed since according to Shamir it was much more common there. Flayn had apparently heard that Caspar and Linhardt were planning the same course of action.

When the two made it to the dining hall Flayn ordered a simple meal of chicken and rice soup with a loaf of sour dough bread A meal that felt much to plain compared to the opulence that she usually associated with the former Archbishop. _This must be some sort of petty joke maybe they plan to have me offer a plate of cold gruel to Rhea to have me further humiliated. Though Flayn did appear to be genuine in her desire to help me so I’ll continue to trust her for now._

The rest of the walk to Rhea’s chamber continued as pleasantly as it started especially when she started to notice the warm afternoon summer’s breeze. But despite it Edelgard continued to be plagued by this gnawing mistrust she began to feel towards the girl.

When Edelgard and Flayn arrived at the third flood of the Church she was Incrusted to wait outside for a moment so Flayn could check to see if the former Archbishop would be willing to speak with her. She props herself up against the wall of the stairwell feeling the chill and firmness of the stone brick helps for feel slightly more at ease.

Flayn emerges from Rhea’s room after what must have only been a few minutes but felt much longer to her. “You may speak with Lady Rhea but I will remind you I will be waiting outside so do no attempt anything.”

“Of course, Flayn I wouldn’t dare, thank you.” Edelgard replies as she begins to enter the room.

The white-haired women in shocked to see how plain the mint haired women quarters were simultaneously simple and grandiose a large book shelf lined the left side of her room covering the entire wall floor to celling. Right in the center was a gigantic bed far bigger then anyone needed. Sat top was Rhea looking much healthier then three weeks ago but still appearing sick and injured cheeks still hallow, massive bags still around her eyes and her skin much paler then it’s usual pigment. A warm genuine smile adorned her lips but quickly faded when she saw who entered her chambers.

“Oh, you are really not who I thought would come visit me far from it actually what would you like Edelgard.” Rhea says her presence being an annoyance clear in the older woman’s tone.

“I’m sorry that my presence has disappointed you, but I’ve come to apologize to you for that has happened to you during the war. The torture you suffered through is due to my failings as a leader. I may have no love for you, your church and the crest system it has perpetuated. But I did not wish for that harm to befall you. And I brought you soup.” Edelgard says solemnly her head hanging low while slightly raising the tray of food she was holding

The mint haired women take’s a deep breath trying to keep calm at the situation. “Edelgard do you really think that a simple apology and a meal is enough to make atone for what happened to me. I was locked in a dungeon and tortured for five long years because of your actions and lack of actions. And that does not even begin to mention that you declared war against me! All the while working with a horrible group that you do no truly understand!” Rhea angerly declares nearly shouting at the younger women.

Edelgard shrivels up slightly at the other women’s rage. “you’re right I do not think that an apology would be enough, but I felt like it would be an acceptable place to start since we will be working together for the foreseeable future. And Byleth would most likely appreciate that we are on polite speaking terms. So please attempt to for her sake.” She replies keeping calm despite the older woman’s rage.

Rhea beings to calm down at the mention of Byleth. She takes a few deep breaths before responding to Edelgard. “I suppose you’re correct that is what she would desire. And it would make the future much easier for the both of us, since we will be having to cooperate with one another.”

“Yes, we will. truth be told I am still unsure of this arrangement.” Her statment is interrupted by the mint haired woman’s stomach growling.

Rhea lets out of cough before speaking. “If you could be so kind as to give me the soup you were offering that would be lovely Edelgard I am quite famished.”

“yes of course.” Edelgard replies as she begins to slowly walk over to the women’s bed side.

She gently sets the tray down on the formers Archbishop’s lap. And begins to leave the room.

“It’s cold.” Rhea lets out quietly Edelgard begins to panic did her fears actually have some foundation?

“I apologize that is the way Flayn suggested I bring it to you.”

“No, it’s perfect thank you Edelgard.” She replies softly

“you’re welcome Rhea. If I may ask why do you have a preference for cold food?” Edelgard asks trying to understand the other women better.

“Honestly I cannot even begin to Remember the reason why it was far to long ago since I began to eat this way.” Rhea answers much to Edelgard’s disappointment.

“I’ll leave you to enjoy your meal have a good day Rhea and good luck with the Agarthans they deserve all the suffering you cause them.” Edelgards states as she begins to make her way out of Rhea’s room before realizing Byleth has been standing at the door way holding a small plate of pastries two bouquets of flowers and what appears to be a few bottles of rum.

“It’s good to see you two getting along surprisingly well that should make what I planned easier since I think it’s time we all had a chat about… well a lot of things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long this is a lot harder then I thought and this last month was pretty hard on me fore a lot of reasons. I hope everyone enjoys this if you have any criticism please feel free to provide it try not to be to hard though. I hope the next chapter will be out sooner but I promise nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is technically A very slight spoiler to something in the DLC trailer in here but it is something extremely minor and I don't really think it's that big of a deal but warning any ways. also I do HC Rhea as a lesbian so I hope no one is really upset with that.
> 
> last of all I am gonna take a bit of a break with this fic because I do want to write some berniegard stuff since it's one of my fave ships and maybe some fics for constance depending on how her supports are. and because they will be a lot easier to write than this.

Edelgard and Rhea both stared at the green haired woman with a confused expression on their face s . 

Rhea hesitantly responds after a few seconds. “I did plan on having a discussion with you later on, but I suppose now could also be an  opportune time for it. Can I ask what your reason behind the drinks and pastries are.”

“Thank  you, Rhea . I’m grateful that you are willing to talk. As for the pastries and drinks I was told by Manuela that alcohol was a good way to help people to communicate when they would be unwilling to. ”  Byleth replies as she sits on the corner of the Former  Archbishop’s bed resting  her tray of pastries on her lap. “ Edelgard I will  not  be forcing you to talk with us today, but I would love for you to try it would mean a lot to me .”

“I will be willing to attempt to  try for you . But if there is  anything, I am unwilling to discuss I expect you to be able to  respect that .”

“Of course, I will. And that goes for you as well Rhea if you feel you are unable to discuss something please feel free not to .” Byleth says using the same authoritative but kind and caring tone that reminded  Edelgard of how she carried herself while she was a  professor .  “ And before I for get. Here these flowers are for you” She says handing  Edelgard a  bouquet of Red carnations and violet while giving Rhea a bouquet of White  lilies with violets both held together with a simple strap of white silk. “I rem emb er ed how much how you to enjoyed flowers when I gave them to  you, I think I  remembered what you two prefer And Dorothea suggested violets  since apparently they are a symbol of women’s bond in Brigid.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but blush at the statement.  _ Of course, Dorothea would phrase there meaning in that way. But I’m sure  _ _ Byleth _ _ doesn’t know that violets are a symbol of romantic affection for another woman in  _ _ Brigundian _ _ culture. _

“Thank you…. But it’s finally time that I own up to all the sins I’ve committed in my life no matter how painful they are for me to confess even if what I confess causes you to despise me.” Rhea replies head hanging low face painted with shame.  Edelgard couldn’t help but wince and feel a tinge of empathy for the mint-haired women since despite their differences they are in the same situation.

“Rhea I would never hate you I know you have do ne some horrible  things, but I know there is good in you. And that goes for you as well  Edelgard ”

The three  fall into an awkward silence not know how to begin this conversation after a couple minutes of the silence  Byleth finally clears her throat and beings to speak again. “Rhea why was my father was so distrustful of you when he returned and why he became so began to fear you and believed you did something to me as a baby that caused me to be the way I am?”

Rhea sighs breath shaking  Edelgard can see the nervousness and how tense she was. “ Byleth I will admit your father was completely correct to not trust me. I did commit an atrocious act upon you... I created your mother in an attempt to revive my mother the Goddess  Sothis by implanting her crest stone into her. She was my twelfth attempt to bring her back but I failed in every attempt. After I realized that I failed again I allowed your mother to live a normal life at the monastery. Eventually she and my current captain of the knights of  Seiros your father fell in love the two got married and had a child. But the child was still born, your mother was dying so she requested I remove the crest stone from her and place it into you to in an attempt to revive it worked but your mother passed away. I understand now that you are your own person but when you arrived at Garreg Mach I saw you as the last hope to bring my mother back.”

Silence fell over the room the weight of Rhea’s words  Edelgard began to feel the presence of a fourth person in the room. as she pondered her words  Edelgard was already aware that Rhea was a child of the goddess. But she was completely unaware of Rhea’s other acts. Creating life and bringing back the dead were completely unheard of even for the most skilled mages but she supposed it made sense that the child of a supposed Goddess would be capable of bring the dead back.

The former emperor notices Rhea’s solemn expression as if she’s already prepared for  Byleth to  utterly despise her for her actions .

“This explains so much about me. Rhea would this be why my heart doesn’t beat ? ”

“Yes… that would be the reason.” Rhea answers apologetically. “I am so sorry  Byleth your suffering is due to my selfishness. So many problems in  Fodlan are all my fault.” 

She lets out a barely audible gasp at the final part in the former archbishop’s statement. Shocked that she would admit to her failings.

“Even what you did was partly because of your selfishness you still saved my life. And you listened to my mother's dying wish I cannot blame you for that. She says as she softly rests her hand on Rhea’s leg. “ What was her name?”

“Her name was Sitri. Did your father never tell you?” Rhea asks.

“No before coming to  Gerrag Mach I had no emotion so I never asked.”  Byleth replies

“That is possibly due to the crest stone as well I am so sorry  Byleth .”

She can make out the self-hatred clearly in the formers Archbishops voice.  Edelgard felt a pang of sympathy for the other women since. Maybe she had misjudged her after all surely the inhuman monster that  Edelgard had prepared herself to slay would not be driven nearly to tears by her failures and the pain that it has caused people. 

“Rhea please don’t blame yourself for this.”  Byleth lets out softly. “Even if it is because of the crest stone I’m still only alive because of it.”

“Thank you, sometimes it is as if your acceptance is my only salvation.” 

With their conversation finally beginning to die down  Edelgard attempts to speak up. “If the crest stone of  Sothis is inside  Byleth is that why she can wield the sword of the creator?” asks as she leans over to take a Pastry from  Byleths tray.

“ yes, that is indeed the reason she can wield it besides her bearing the crest of flames. Crest stones are linked to the hero’s relics” Rhea replies nervously 

“Why would the crest stone be used to revive your mother but also be linked to a relic? Rhea what are the relic weapon's?”  Edelgard asks 

Rhea tenses up as  Edelgard finishes her statement

Byleth gives Rhea a soft smile before speaking. “I’ve been wondering that as well but if you are not willing to answer we won’t make you.”

Edelgard nods at the green haired woman’s statement in an attempt to reassure the older woman.

“Of course, but I think it is finally time that someone learns the actual origins of the relics and crests.” Rhea pauses for a moment before continuing. “Relics and crests are not  gifts from the Goddess as I have lead the people of  Fodlan to believe. The relics are the bodies of the goddess children the sword of the creator created from my mother.” Rhea says teary eyed voice heavy with pain.

Byleth moves to sit next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders attempting to comfort her Rhea leans in slightly to the other woman’s touch before she begins to finish her  explanation . “Nemesis killed the Goddess  Sothis used her remains to create the sword of the creator before him and the people who would become the ten elite slaughtered the children of the Goddess. Using their bodies to create the relics and their blood for crests.”

As the former Archbishop finished her tale  Edelgard sat in shock the secret history that was passed down by Emperors said  Serios’s war against Nemesis was over a simple dispute. But her family being killed to create  wea pons seems far more than a simple dispute and her pain felt to genuine to just be a lie to garner favor. Though to the younger women it did not make sense for the imperial history to be so different to Rhea’s. What point would Rhea have in lying now and breaking the trust they were trying to forge. But what would be the point in her ancestors lying.

Edelgard begins to notice the quite sobs coming from the former archbishop while  Byleth holds her close in an attempt to soothe her. “Rhea I apologize I did not mean to push you to far... and I may not be able to truly understand your suffering but... I to know how it feels to watch your siblings be turned into weapons.”

Byleth gives  Edelgard a smile and nod in thanks as she tightens her hug around the former archbishop.

Rhea lets out a small gasp at the statement. “What do you mean?” She asks still slightly chocked up.

Edelgard takes a moment to steel her nerves before beginning “As you may remember I used to have ten siblings.”

“Did your family not say they died of consumption?” Rhea asks slightly confused

Edelgard takes a deep breath and looks toward  Byleth who gives her a gentle  reassuring smile to help her carry on. “Yes, that is what was reported but it is far from truth. They were killed by what I now know are the Agarthans and the  Adrestian nobility we were experimented on for months. Locked beneath palace to imbue our bodies with the power of a major crest. Our bodies were violated, flesh cut into. I can still hear their scream in my sleep. See my older brother paralyzed helpless... my older sister begging for help that would never come. My youngest sister speaking words beyond meaning. All crippled by disease or lost their mind till eventually I was the only one that remained. On that day I silently swore an oath that for their sake and the sake of all the lives that were destroyed by crest I would change the world so no one else would have to suffer through.” She finishes her statement feeling drained from it

Byleth speaks up “But why declare war against the church when the nobility  are the main issue?” 

“Most likely because it is written in my doctrine that crests are a gift from the goddess if the church still held any power in its current state, the nobility would always have a divine claim to rule. But if the church no longer held power, they would lose it as well. Though I do no appreciate having war declared against me it would be the fastest way to achieve her goal. Or am I completely wrong Edelgard?” Rhea asks cautiously she had stopped crying but her eyes were still blood shot and her pupil appeared more reptilian than human.

“No, you are mostly correct I did also have full intent to remove you from power as well. Humanity deserves to rule itself not to be ruled by supposedly divine beings.”

Rhea responds her voice barely louder than a whisper. “Perhaps I was always aware that I was unfit to rule this land. I was only ruling in my mother's stead till she could return.” Rhea shakes her head slightly before beginning to speak again in a normal tone. “Maybe your right crests and my rule as Archbishop has ruined the lives of many to remain in any state resembling what it is.” 

Edelgards jaw dropped at what she was hearing even after she has learned that Rhea was far from as evil as she thought but never in her life could she have ever possibly imagined the words she was hearing.

Before she has a chance to say a single word  Byleth speaks up “I’m happy to hear that you are willing to remove the crest system after all the horror stories I’ve heard from my former students I could not allow something like that to go on.” 

“I have never had any love for the system that involved glorifying the ancestors of the people that slaughtered my mother and my family. It was only used as a way for me to attempt to keep the peace in  Fodlan . If it would not be too much of me to ask, I would like the church to remain but to continue its humanitarian work and to focus on truly making  Fodlan better in  non-political ways.”

“I think that would be possible. What do you think Edelgard?”

Edelgard takes a moment to think about the possibility Removing the system without having to destroy faith for common people that would be preferable. And the church can be capable of good but can the removing toxic parts of the church that have hurt and killed so many while keeping the good truly be possible. “If we are able to dismantle the crest system and gear the church towards truly helping people, I would not be opposed to it. But how would it be possible to change its doctrine so easily? dress  Byleth up and present her as a Reincarnation of the Goddess while having her claim that all of your doctrine before was wrong?”

“That may work but I would prefer if we could fine another method if possible. It has only been weeks since I have truly started to see  Byleth and my mother as separate beings and treating  Byleth as that may only make me relapse.” Rhea replies 

“Rhea I don’t she was serious though it’s not the worst idea I could think of.”  Byleth gently suggests looking over to  Edelgard hoping for confirmation. She gives a slight nod to confirm that  Byleth was correct.

Rhea chuckles slightly. “Oh, I apologize I am not used to people not being always serious around me I have for the longest time only been seen as the archbishop. And I have had a very hard time trusting humans enough for any form of friendship”

“I can understand even though I only ruled for a short five years it can feel so extremely lonely even with being able to trust humans.”

The trio fall into silence for a few minutes again before  Byleth breaks the silence. “That went much better than I expected I assumed that there would be a lot more  arguing between you to.”

“I expected much of the same but it seems that we all agree on what must be done.”  Edelgard replies. “Rhea assuming that my theory about you being  Seiros herself is correct can I ask why I would have your crest? Since it would be impossible that my family received the crest through how the ten elite did how did we? I’m not related to you, am I?”

Edelgard is startled by Rhea’s sudden laughter she can’t help but give the mint-haired woman a slight glare since she thought her question was valid.

“You are somehow the first person to ever put that together even when there was a  statue of me not one person was able figure it out. I am  Seiros I took up the name during the war against Nemesis. And fear not  Edelgard we are not related Wilhelm the first was a dear friend of mine but I have no interest in men romantically and I never had.”

She lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you that would have felt extremely strange for me.”

“I can understand why but I only gave my blood to Wilhelm so he could provide more help in the war than the crests were passed on through his blood line.” The older women reply awkwardly. “Since this conversation appears to have come to an end I would ask if you two could take your leave I am still not fully recovered and I would like to rest.”

“Of course, Rhea I think we are off to a great start but that is enough for the day. Shall we be off  edelgard ?”  Blyeth asks as she gets up from her position next to Rhea and removing her arm from around her shoulder.

“Yes, I think it would be a great idea to be done for the we can begin to plan out the details at a later date.” The former Emperor replies she beings to make her way to the door. “Hope your mission to raid the Agarthans is successful they deserve no salvation for their actions.”

“Worry not  Edelgard I have my own grudge with them to  fulfill .”

As they make their way out of the former Archbishops room  Edelgard can’t help but notice how  Byleth is positively beaming. “I take it that your happy with the outcome of these events? I’ve never seen you smile like that before.”

“I am I want to make  Fodlan better for everyone and to see everyone including you two to be happy.”

Edelgard stares blankly at  byleth still unable to truly grasp her intention. “How can you say I deserve any sort of happiness after all that I have done. So many have suffered at my hands and due to my actions.”

Edelgard is surprised to feel  Byleths arms wrap around her and pull her close. “Because I feel like you do you fought your war because you saw a world that oppressed people and destroyed lives and decided to demand change. I can’t blame you for that after everything you have been through Is that not enough?”

“If you feel that  way, I will not try to stop you but I feel like I must atone for my actions.”  Edelgard replies 

Byleth unwraps herself from Edelgard. “Of course, now let’s get going it’s getting late and I still need to finish some preparations for the mission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everyone was a bit ooc but I tried to my best to keep them mostly in character for the circumstance except for Byleth but I felt she needed a bit of an actual personality. I hope yall enjoyed this Feel free to follow me on twitter and tumblr @randmtrash I mainly just shit post and retweet wlw fanart.
> 
> is it ever explained how Edelgards family explained how 9 of their children all died? I went with consumption because whole families being wiped out by tuberculosis was not uncommon back in the day.
> 
> also I do plan on focusing a lot of on the rebuilding of Fodlan and the church since I plan to mostly ignore the Silver Snow ending because I really don't like the god queen Byleth ending. and feel free to point out any typo's my dyslexia is pretty bad so sometimes I really just don't notice them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this I have a pretty roughly planned out idea. the next chapter is probably gonna be fair bit more angsty then this but it's edie and rhea what else can you expect?  
> I'm still pretty new to writing so if you have any criticisms let me know:)  
> Btw I do plan on having RheaxEdelgard later but it takes a lot more time to set things up for those two then rhealeth or edeleth  
> also I chose violets as a flower to represent Byleth in the title since it fits oddly well and it was a symbol of sapphic love in some cultures


End file.
